We Give Thanks
by Jukebox
Summary: Thanksgiving isn’t the same for Remy when his lover is missing.


Hey all! Ok, this is a short piece of fluff for Thanksgiving. It was written quickly, a long time ago, and not beta'd. So, I apologize if it seems silly or the characters seem OOC. The story was inspired by The Magic of Lassie. I definitely don't know Kurt's character that well, so you'll have to imagine that he's talking with a German accent. The prayer he says is verbatim from the movie, voiced originally by the great Jimmy Stewart. The song at the end belongs to Debbie Boone.

Title: We Give Thanks  
Author: Jukebox  
Pairing: Logan/Remy  
Rating: G  
Feedback: Always appreciated  
Archive: If you think it's worthy, then absolutely. Permission  
granted. Just let me know where so my fragile ego will be stroked.

Disclaimers: Doing this only for therapeutic value. Not making any money off it. All the characters in this fic belong to Marvel & Stan Lee. I'm broke so sueing me would be like trying to squeeze blood from a turnip. And, I usually think poorly of my own writing, so I'll never make money off of this or any others like it that I write.

Summary: Thanksgiving isn't the same for Remy when his lover is missing

Warnings: I don't know French or Cajun French, so my apologies to people of those areas if I butchered the language in this fic. If I put any in this fic, it came from online translators and LA library archives. Last, but not least – there are thousands upon thousands of X-men fics on the internet. So if this one resembles another you've read, it's purely oincidental. But, let me know who & what so I can go check it out for myself to see. If I see it's real similar, I'll write that author and offer him/her condolences for having a mind like mine.

********

It was a madhouse. Children ran through the mansion screaming and playing, excited over the day. The women gathered in the kitchen, chattering collectively like a flock of hens, and the men scattered through the lower portions of the house in preparation of the day's games. Yet despite the chaos, there was a distinct order to the events unfolding. Everyone knew their assignments and duties, happily preparing for the massive noon time meal. It was Thanksgiving at Xavier mansion, a day full of hope and promise, a day full of family togetherness.

The weather had turned out rather pretty, if not chilly for the day's events. An early snow blanketed the ground with a light dusting of powder, but the sun shining down on the newfallen snow gave a sheen to the surrounding woods, a glow that made the day seem brighter and more cheerful. Everyone was in high spirits this day – all but one. Remy sat on the window bench of the upper stairway looking out onto the expanding driveway into the distance. He was searching futilely for something he knew was not going to happen. His lover was not coming.

Logan had been missing for most of the year. The mission had gone well, until the very end. No one knew exactly what happened; all the reports and investigations yielded not a clue. The only certainty to be shared with the team – no one had survived. But there were no bodies, no proof. They had all searched, Xavier and Jean constantly scanning with Cerebro, and Remy calling in every favor ever owed and every contact ever made. But nothing was found. Eventually, the search was ended. All of the X-men mourned the loss of the strongest and perhaps most integral member. But none grieved more than Remy. The red-eyed thief had dearly loved the feral, a love that grew strong despite obstacles. Everyone had taken the older mutant for granted, taken their love for granted, until the man was gone.

She had left her duties in the kitchen to make her way up the stairs, looking for her adopted brother. Of all the inhabitants of this dwelling, she knew more than any how much the holidays were affecting him. Finding him staring out the window was no surprise. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts brother."

Remy closed his eyes and sighed, his voice cracking slightly. "We made a promise to each ot'er, chere. We promised we'd always find a way home to each ot'er."

Holding back tears of her own, Storm leaned down and placed both her arms around him, embracing the boy from behind as she placed her chin on his shoulder. "Remy, love, you have to let him go. It'll be a year in just a couple of months. We all adored him. And he would want us to live on for him, to honor his memory."

He knew she was right, but he couldn't help himself. He had never had closure and there was always the thought in the back of his mind that Logan would come home, as he promised. "Oui, padnat. It's just hard to celebrate when he's not here. I feel so alone."

Ororo released him and turned his chin up to look him in the eyes. "You are not alone. Now, come. Help us prepare for the feast and let us help you find peace."

Reluctantly, he stood up and followed her down the stairs. The meal would be served shortly, the excitement of the day flowing through everyone. Despite the smiles and joy he felt from all around him, he could not climb out of his depression and moved like an automaton, setting the table and bringing out dishes.

Kurt wandered in from the den, tired of watching the game, and caught up with the Cajun thief. "Remy! What a glorious day. We should all be thankful!"

Remy frowned as he looked on the blue furred mutant. "What dere to be thankful 'bout?" At the sadness in the religious man's eyes, he immediately regretted the bitterness falling from his mouth, but he couldn't help himself.

Kurt moved closer to his team mate as he clasped the red-eyed thief's arm. "Faith, Remy. There is a plan for everything, but you must have faith."

A smile that did not reach his eyes was all that Remy could manage. "Lost my faith almost a year ago, mon ami." With that, he moved away from the teleporter and retreated to the kitchen. Kurt bowed his head and returned to the den.

Dinner was finally ready and placed on the table. All of the residents of the mansion were called into the massive dining area and sat around the oversized table. It was quite a large gathering even though many of the students had left for home earlier in the week.

Xavier looked over his family and smiled. "Let us all hold hands." After everyone connected with their neighbor to form one ring, the telepath looked at Kurt. "If you would be so kind, Kurt."

"Please bow your heads." Kurt requested. Remy had always teetered on the edge when it came to religion. With the loss of his love, he found that he had no belief at all. But tradition demanded he at least follow custom. So, he bowed his head along with all the others and waited for the religious man to say grace.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt slowly said the blessing. "Thank thee Lord for the feast we share. For those we love, and the friends who care. Thank thee Lord for the sun up above, and for the vines and grapes that you touch with love. And thank thee Lord for this day of rest, with all our gifts we are truly blessed. But most of all in our hearts we pray, you protect the one we love who is far, far away. Amen."

There was complete silence as everyone reflected. Remy was on the verge of tears when he suddenly picked up on a faint sound. Raising his head, he looked toward the curtains. There it was again, a very low, almost inaudible rumble. He made to stand, moving in slow motion towards the window. Several others noted his attention drawn elsewhere and began to question him. As he neared the window, he paused to listen and was rewarded with the distinct sounds of a motorcycle coming closer. Rushing to the window, he threw the curtains back and peered intently towards the front gate. The others started to stand as well, concerned by the way the thief was acting.

Pressing both hands to the window, his eyes scanned the terrain in front until he saw the figure in the distance entering the main gate. "Logan" he whispered.

"What?" Scott questioned as he moved closer to the Cajun.

Remy turned his head to look back at the team leader. "Logan" he said more clearly, emotion breaking the word as a tear escaped down his cheek. He ran for the door and flung it open, moving briskly onto the porch where he paused to squint at the figure growing larger as it neared. A smile began to form on his face and he screamed "LOGAN!"

Breaking into a run, he flew down the steps and darted down the driveway towards the approaching rider. The other team members filed out of the front door behind him, filling the porch as they watched everything unfold in front of them.

Half-way up the drive, the motorcycle stopped. Logan dismounted and ran to meet the boy. "LOGAN!" Remy yelled and he launched himself into the older man's arms, his long legs wrapping around the feral's waist. Logan swung him around in a circle as he hugged the boy tightly to his chest.

After a moment, he released the kid to let him drop back to the ground, then kissed the Cajun deeply. When they finally broke apart for much needed air, Remy's breathing was labored, but he ignored it. "Chere…where….what…whe…" he stopped as his breath hitched and the tears fell unrestrained down his cheeks. He again hugged the older man, unable to believe his eyes, unwilling to release the man.

The others had surrounded the couple by this time, a thousand questions flying at the feral. Logan held up a hand to silence them all, then cupped his lover's cheek as he sought out the exotic eyes he loved so much. "I really don't know what happened, don't remember much. Best I can figure, I was wounded so bad and retreated to the woods. I was in a dark place in my mind while my body healed. It was so hard to come out of that hole, Remy. But I had to. I had a promise to keep. And it centered me, helped bring me back." Logan took a deep breath before continuing. "When I finally came to my senses, my body was healed completely and I started the long road back to you."

Burying his face in the younger man's hair, he inhaled deeply to refresh the memory of his lover's unique scent. The other team members had been forgotten as the two continued to hold onto each other. Finally, they pulled back and Logan acknowledged the rest of the X-men. There were hugs and kisses all around as many were overcome with relief.

"Well" Xavier started, his voice full of emotion "let us all return to the feast the ladies have prepared. Logan? You will join us I hope?"

"Yeh, I am starved." The older mutant actually smiled, a full row of canines displayed proudly. It was good to be home.

As they turned to make their way back to the house, Remy briefly glanced at Kurt, noting the look in his eye. He smiled at the teleporter and nodded, before intertwining his fingers with the feral. Perhaps faith was all that was needed.

*****

When you're out there on your own

Trying to make it all alone

Cause you seek the missing pieces of your life

It's a rough and tumble journey

On a road that never ends

It's a cold, cold world you're walking thru my friend

But when you're loved, when you're loved

You always walk in love's reflection

And when you're loved, when you're loved

Somehow you find the right direction

This crazy jigsaw puzzle life

With all it's pain and all it's strife

Becomes a beautiful scene

What I mean, only when you're loved.

There's a time you start to doubt

You say what's it all about

And you'd like to throw those fading dreams away

Cause the road keeps leading nowhere

Empty days and endless nights

With that happy journeys end so far from sight

But when you're loved, when you're loved

There's not a storm you can not weather

And when you're loved, when you're loved

The missing parts all fit together

This crazy jigsaw puzzle life

With all it's pain and all it's strife

Becomes a beautiful scene

What I mean, only when you're loved.

The End. Happy Thanksgiving to all those that celebrate the day :)


End file.
